it's complected to say the least
by evil.regal.oncer12
Summary: AU after the events of the moon goddess emporium. A heart broken Pam leaves to start a life somewhere else and a away from the person who hurt her, but did she leave before she told Eric a life changing detail? And will Eric realize he can't live without her and search for his progeny? PARIC! a little Sookie bashing. feat. Jessica, a little Sookie/Bill and lot's OC'S.
1. broken heart

HI! Thank you soooo much fpr choosing to read this! I hope you enjoy it,a dn I would really appreciate if you guys could give me some feedback by comenting so I can see what is working and what isn't. I'll try to update as soon as possible and even though sometimes it might take a while!

Chapter One - Broken Heart

Pam was devastated. Too say the least. Her maker, her Eric, threatened her. Her life. He threatened to kill her.

She knew he was chasing after the faery, but she never thought it'd be enough for him to kill himself-her!

What made her feel even worse was the news she got yesterday night…

 _Pam was pacing by the bar in fangtasia she's been feeling sick for days and decided to call , because she has had enough of vomiting and she didn't need one more problem._

 _The door of fangtasia opened and in came dr. Ludwig._

" _Ya' called?" the doctor said_

" _yeah, something's fucking wrong with me" pam replied harshly following the little woman to one of the tables in fangtasia were the dwarf put down her medical bags._

" _yeah I know" she snorted "but besides the usual…" she trailed off so that pam could say what she want from the doctor so she could leave._

 _It took everything Pam had not to drain her right at that moment "I've been feeling like shit for days, I can't drink anything without it coming back up and I feel exhausted all the fucking time!" the blond exclaimed_

" _Ok, ok" the doctor said waving the vamp off "lay down on the table and role your shirt up" she said._

 _Pam did as she was told and waited. "this is gonna be cold, but your dead so…" she trailed off. Pam felt a liquid on her lower abdomen._

" _what the hell is that" Pam exclaimed when she saw the monitor._

" _this" the dwarf said pointing to the monitor "is a ultrasound machine " she said like it was the most obvious thing._

" _oh great, now your gonna say I'm pregnant" Pam said joking, she laughed a little but as soon as she saw the expression on face she stopped. The doctor was still looking at the screen._

" _I very sincerely hate to break this to you, but you might just be right about that" the smaller person in the room said. She pointed at the screen, or more precisely at a blob on the screen and said "that is your baby"_

" _but how is this" pam pointed at the screen with a trembling hand and teary eyes "possible?" her voice was shaky, she only ever thought of children when she was a child, but then she grew up and life happened and then Eric…_

" _well I myself never saw it happen, even though I know people that have had more contact with sup's pregnancies but there are legends" Ludwig said "the story's say that about a thousand years and a few centuries ago, there were vampire blood lines that had some…. Abilities…" she trailed off._

" _what abilities?" pam pressed wiped the gel off her stomach and sitting up completely annoyed_

" _did I say you could do that?" the doctor asked_

" _what abilities?!" Pamela practically screamed_

" _well… a few could fly, others could wield magic-some stronger sort then others- a few could read minds and in one or two blood lines the females could… get pregnant, and I'm only telling you a few."_

" _Why you talking in past tense, Eric_ can _fly"_

"' _cuz a thousand years ago a witch put a spell on the vampire bloodlines with the most power."_

" _What the hell do I have to do with this!" pam exclaimed_

" _And those were the ones" she said ignoring the vampires comment "with magic or the ones with the ability to be pregnant"_

" _but if the spell was cast centuries ago, why and how am I pregnant?" pam sighed she was getting teary._

" _I'm I right to guess that you've been in touch with a witch?" pam nodded "well I think she may have released you of that curse"_

" _oh so now I'm pregnant with a vampire magical baby! What the hell am I supposed to do!?" now the blond was sobbing_

" _ok now this looks like hormones and your proably gonna have to get used to that for about the next 9 months"_

As she entered her and Eric's house in Shreveport, with tears running down her face she closed the door, took of her boot's and went into the living room to lay on the couch and cry.

The memory of him threating to hurt her was replaying in her mind and even worse the fact that she was currently pregnant with their child – oh yes their child, because if she was about 2 weeks along she knew that he, Eric, was the only one who could be the father.

Eric,

Her Eric,

Her Eric that broke her heart only minutes ago.

She unconsciously moved her hand down to her stomach, and when she noticed, a small smile appeared on her face, but it was like a million lanterns suddenly lit up her face.

"Hey" she started through watery eyes "we're gonna be ok," she continued now with two crimson lines of tears sliding down her porcelain cheeks.

Before tonight she was gonna talk with Eric to see what he wanted to do, she herself was a bit confused with this whole situation, so whatever her maker thought was best… that's what she _was_ going to do.

But now, it seems that not always Eric's decision is the best, 'cuz _killing_ himself isn't a good one.

 _Leaving_ her wasn't a good one

Leaving _them…_

"I won't leave you alone; I won't leave you like your daddy left" Pam was sobbing and clutching her stomach, she kept repeating that they were gonna be alright, but how could they? Eric was willing to die for that stupid waitress, who knew what else he was willing to do?

"we have to get out of here" she whispered. She got up and sped to her room, kicking the door open and running around the room getting everything she wanted and needed to have her life away from this horrible town that ruined her life.

She threw clothes in one suit case and closed it, getting the second and throwing in her shoes- which were many- and a few things like hair drier, hair brush and her make up bag .

She started to walk towards the door when she passed by her bedside table where three things were.

A necklace that Eric gave her on their first Christmas with a locket with a picture of him inside and an empty space, a framed picture of her and Eric in fangtasia that used to be in his office but she brought it up when she started to lose hope that his memory would come back and a brown little teddy bear that dr. Ludwig dropped by as a unfunny joke.

She picked the necklace, picture and teddy bear up and put them inside her purse and walked out the door, she walked out too start a new life. But first she needed to make a pit stop.


	2. HIDE THE FACT

**Hey guys! here's the second chapter!**

 **In the summary of this story, I said this would be AU and it is- obviously- but here are the fact's that changed:**

 **none of the Debby attacking drama happened**

 **Tara and Lafayette didn't go to Sookie's house.**

 **Eric took Sookie home**

 **no jessica/jason romance, just franship**

 **There probable will be more changes but I'll explain it along the away.**

 **Good reading!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pam was well above the speed limit, but the faster she drove her red convertible the faster she got to where she was going, and faster that happened the better.

She started to slow down when she saw that she was nearing the construction; she pulled her car up to the front of the yellow house, opened the door and got out.

She stood there for a few seconds not actually believing what she was about to do, but also knowing that it was needed for her to be able to be happy with the only thing she had left, she smiled at the thought of not being alone.

Taking a deep breath she started walking towards the door, knowing that he wouldn't sense her through the blood they shared.

She closed her eyes, taking another breath, opening them and knocking.

"just a minute" pam heard the faery's voice from behind the door. Next laughing was heard "Eric I have to get the door" Sookie said in the middle of a giggle fit.

The blond female vampire felt like throwing up, she didn't really know if it was the baby or the simple fact that behind the door in front of her, the woman that ruined her life was currently having the time of her life with her maker.

The door suddenly started to open "sorry for the wai- Pam?" Sookie was surprised to see the blond on her door step.

"Hum" pam didn't really know what to say, she didn't really think this through. "Is, is Eric here" she asked, although she knew the answer.

"Uh yeah" Sookie said "do- do you want to come in?" she asked, probably just to be polite

Pam nodded and Sookie stepped aside to let her in.

Inside the house, Sookie went to the kitchen and Pam started walking to the living room when she heard it.

His voice.

"Pam." His voice was cold and unforgiving, it came from behind her but she was just too afraid to move. Afraid for her unborn child, if he tried to hurt her physically. Afraid for her own sanity because she knew there were things he could say that would break her forever. And afraid to do what she came here for.

"Eric." She took a deep breath and turned around to be face to face with the one person who she loved more than life itself. In less the a few seconds of staring at her face he pushed her against the wall by a hand on her throat.

Gasping for unneeded air, Pam tried to free herself from her maker's strong grasp but failed, tears started to gather in her eyes.

"Eric- please" she choked out, fearing for her child, she didn't really realize at the moment that she hasn't breathed in over one hundred years, but she was just freaking out.

"I told you to get out of my sight, and you come looking for me?!" Eric growled at her, his face mere centimeters from hers

"I" she started but she was in a little shock "I'm s-sorry" she choked "pl-please let me go, I-I need to-to talk to you- it's important!" she said as a tear fell from her left eye.

Eric stepped away letting his hand fall. Pam took an unneeded breath, closed her eyes, wiped the tear away and let her hand fall to her stomach, as if checking if everything was ok with her baby. Call it motherly instinct or anything, but in the end she was really happy with it and she _wanted_ everything to be 'ok'.

When she opened her eyes she was faced with her maker scroll "Spit it out, Pam" His voice cold like before. She straitened her spine, lifted her head high, put on her best mask on and blocked they're bond just and case he took a look and realize how terrified of whatever the ending for that night would be.

She couldn't believe what she was about to say, really couldn't. But it was necessary. "Release me" she said

The look on Eric's face was like he just got back slapped. His mouth slightly open and his eyes were looking at his progeny like she had said the most surprising and horrid thing in the history of the world. Sure he was mad at her but to release her- for her to ask him to…

"sure" he said once he recomposed himself, he wasn't going to let her know how, baffled he really was. She had disobeyed him, she almost killed Sookie, and she knew how he felt – _feels_ about her. "But if I may ask" he said taking a step towards her, "why?" he asked, not in a concerning tone, repulsive or even caring just indifferent as if over obligation.

A shiver went down her spine. Why? What was she gonna say?!

"I Know you hate me" she started, her voice hoarse from trying to hold back tears "and I'm afraid" a tear rolled down her cheek but she wiped it away fast. She wasn't lying, everything she said 'till that point was true.

Eric was taken aback with her answer; he never actually wanted to make her afraid of him. But he had to admit that she kind of had a small reason to. He did threaten to kill her for the first time ever.

"Ok" he said "if that's what you want…" he tried to sound indifferent and cold, but inside he knew- he really didn't what to do it, release her, but he trusted her and if she wanted to be released, if he had hurt her _That_ much then, he would just have to say the words. "Pamela Swynford De Beaufort" he walked closer to her, until he was in her face "I release you"

He said it slowly, like it was meant to hurt more, at least that was what Pam thought, but in reality it was just hard to say. But she didn't know that. It seemed that he didn't care at all about what he was saying; his voice was unemotional- detached

She let go of the air she didn't know she was holding. It felt like her heart, soul and hole essence was being burned, shattered and stabbed- repentantly. She was gasping and tears streaked down her face.

Eric looked away refusing to let his Ex-progeny see how those words affected him too.

"thanks" she said after a few moments, trying really hard to seem happy- or at least like she really wanted that to happen.

"Was that all? Eric asked

Pam still a bit in shock over what just happen and didn't know if she should tell him she was leaving. She said "no, that- that was all" she looked straight ahead and wiped her eyes for over the fourth time that night. She started to walk towards the door, turning her back to Eric- who hadn't said anything just looked away from her.

Walking out of the living room she took a deep breath, the tears starting to build up again as, but she wouldn't let them fall.

Suddenly she bumped into something, Sookie.

"Oh. Pam. You leaving?" the faery asked the vampire that nodded and walked out the door and slammed it shut.

She walked towards her car, looking straight ahead, still not letting tears fall. Inside the red automobile she started driving until she was about three kilometers, away from the yellow house, stopping the car she closed her eyes and finally letting the sobs and tears escapes

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **so what ya think? hope u liked it. next chapter, probably 'bout Pam pregnancy.**

 **XOXO**


	3. WITCH

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all the favorites, follows and thank you to every person that read the story so far.**

 **I LOVE reviews! And for the people that said they didn't like it, I'm sorry if this story didn't suite your reading taste. But thx all the same 3**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pam was driving for hours now. About five hours to be exact, but she hadn't really noticed. She was to cut up in her thought to notice it, or anything at all. She hadn't even noticed where she was going until she checked at the review mirror and saw that the sun was almost coming up.

She sped up, when she saw a 'welcome to Memphis' sign. ' _Memphis? How did I end up here?"_ Pam thought.

She found the first motel and checked in. she needed a place to start the night, 'cuz for the second time that night she didn't really think something she was going to do through.

As she open the door to her room she dropped the bags she brought from the car on the ground and flung herself on the bed and closed her eyes.

For a few seconds she just laid there. She just thought about what had happened so quickly, so fast but that changed her life. That had led her to be there in a small room, in a motel in Memphis. She- A newly released pregnant vampire.

She sighed, letting her hand fall to her stomach.

"Just you and me now" Pam thought "where do you think we should go? Canada…Italy… maybe France?" she let out a little laugh as a small and just a little sad smile crept on her face.

Yeah her world fell apart in a matter of hours and yeah she didn't really know what to do, about the baby, about being released but at the end of the day it will be her and her miracle, her last piece of her maker, her _real_ maker, the one that turned her, over one hundred years ago, the one that taught her how to live, feed and be free and live in the wind. She would do anything for _that_ Eric.

She suddenly realizes that she _really_ didn't know what to do about the baby, 'cuz said that that the curse had been lifted, but could that affect her baby?

Quickly getting up she got her phone out of her purse and called up the doctor from her phone book and waited.

" _Hello, who is this?"_ Pam heard from the other end of the line.

"It's Pam."

" _Pam I don't have time for the bun in your oven or its mama"_ said then sighed.

"Shut up" Pam yelled, she was already really stressed and didn't have time to deal with any of the sass coming from the dwarf. "I need you to tell me everything you know about this, magical…un cursed…. pregnancy crap" Pam said when she calmed down.

" _I thought I already told you_ " the little woman sighed " _I don't know much, just heard legends that passed mouth to mouth until it got to me. Now, why did you call me, to ask me all this"_

"I need to know, and I'm calling 'cuz I'm not in town. I left and now could you at least appoint me in the direction of someone that might know something?" pam asked-no growled out.

" _Oh. You left?"_ she laughed _"now that's enough for the information"_ she stopped laughing and her tone turned serious _"there's a witch, called Helen Ann Flinch, she's considered an elder of some kind, you know the oldest, most powerful and wiser witch in a coven. Look her up she lives in Brooklyn, New York."_

' _Ok_ ' she thought to herself. ' _I can do this, Helen Ann Flinch, Brooklyn'_ she took a deep breath.

"Alright, thank you" Pam replied she went to end the call but the doctor's voice stopped her.

" _Pam,"_ she started " _good luck with, the little demon."_ Pam actually smile at her child's nickname " _and before you hang up, did you like the stuffed bear?"_

"Yeah," pam said "I did."

" _Have a nice life Pam,- or rest of your immortal death, and take god care of that atrocity, Ok?"_ Pam let a watery smile that lit up her face.

"I will _"_ there were tears in her eyes "Thank you _"_ after that, Pam hung up her phone, laid down on the bed and let her eyes finally close, knowing that tomorrow she'd probably have the information how to protect her child.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

On the next evening, Pam woke up starving. She jumped out of bed, got her things and left the motel.

The blond vampire decided to stop and get a TruBlood on the way to the airport. She was going to get plane tickets to go to New York. The sooner she got to the witch, was the sooner she got answers.

She parked her car and entered the small diner. It was practically empty, except for the one or to occupied tables.

The place reminded her of 'merlotte's ', but she shrugged it off, knowing it'd lead to thoughts that weren't good at all.

"Hello, can I get you anything" Said the waitress that came up to the Table, where Pam had just taken a seat.

"Yeah, I want a TruBlood AB+"

"Ok." The girl said walking away towards the kitchen.

A few minutes passed and the waitress came back, with a TruBlood bottle in her hand, she handed the bottle to the vampire. She left after Pam thanked her and went back to the kitchen.

Pam took a sip and the moment her taste buds touched the drink she spit it out.

"Ugh" she growled. Pam had forgotten that with the pregnancy, came the indescribable hatred for all the types of TruBlood she usually likes. It was like her body was upside down. She couldn't drink practically any type of TruBlood and the ones she could she'd just throw up later.

The blond got up from her seat and walked out the door, leaving a 10 dollar bill on the table. She was still starving and she couldn't remember if she ever felt _this_ hungry, even when she was a new born vamp.

Walking towards her car she smelt something. ' _Blood'_ she thought to herself. She tried, really tried to resist the temptation of going in the direction of the smell. The smell of real blood, real Human blood that was calling to her in her veins.

She stopped thinking so much and went in search of the blood she was craving. She had a feeling that she'd enjoy fresh human blood much more than that bottled thing people call blood. She had a feeling she'd actually drink it without throwing up or at least if she wasn't so lucky, at least be able to enjoy the taste, the feed.

So she ran. Even though she was slower than normal she manages to get a few squares ahead to see a beaten and bruised man in a dark ally. He looked about twenty maybe a little more. He probably resisted an attempt of a robbery and ended up like he was, bleeding. And by the smell of it, his blood was AB- the rarest type.

"Help" he choked out when he saw a person nearing him "help me" after that he became unconscious.

Pam's fangs dropped. The guy was bleeding out, Pam couldn't help it, she was starving and apparently another symptom of the pregnancy was absolutely no self-control. So she attacked.

The vampire was feeding like crazy, like she hadn't fed in decades, like she would never feed again.

When she was done, the man was trained.

She hadn't drained anyone by accident like that since she was a new born vampire. She got up quickly, shaking her head. She couldn't believe she had done that and in public none the less.

The Authorite, she thought. What would happen if the authorite found out?

She had to get out of there, as quickly as possible. So she ran back to her car, got in and sped as fast as she could to the airport.

She bought tickets for the next flight to New York-which conveniently was ten minutes from opening the doors for the passengers to get in.

So she waited. She was shaking and deep in thoughts. If the Authority found out about what happened tonight, they'd probably kill her. And along the way they'd find out about the baby and she refused to let that happen. She didn't even know what kind of supernatural, vampire, new and improved sort of creature she was carrying, so she didn't want to even think about what the Authorite would do if they found out about her baby.

She got into the plane when she heard that boarding had begun and sat down on her seat. It was night time and she'd be in new York before sun rise so there was no real problem with sitting in a normal seat besides the windows.

Time passed fairly quickly on the plane, especially thinking as hard as Pam was. She had so many thoughts going through her head, thoughts about the baby, finding the witch, Eric…

When she got to New York she went to the first hotel she could find and checked in. She knew the sun was going to come up sooner rather than later and she wouldn't find the witch if she burned to death so went to sleep.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next night, Pam woke up even before sun down with an immense amount of morning-no night sickness.

She rushed to the bathroom and kneeled in front of the toilet and threw up all the blood she recklessly consumed last night and kept at it for at least a little more than forty minutes.

When she felt good enough to back away from the toilet, she sat with her back rested on the wall and closed her eyes. She felt tears sting under her eyelids and when she opened them she started crying- no sobbing hard.

"This sucks" she cried. She hasn't been sick in over a hundred years and now she was on the bathroom floor sobbing. "Don't get me wrong darling, I love you, but" Pam said to her baby after the sobs stopped "this really sucks" She wiped the last of her tears away before pushing herself off the ground and going to her suit case to get a skinny jeans and a pink shirt.

Putting her clothes on, she left her hotel room.

She was currently in Queens and she needed to get to Brooklyn, so she wasn't exactly close, but if she'd leave soon she'd have time to spare and talk to the witch.

Pam hailed a cab, knowing she left her car in Memphis.

The cab ride wasn't short. Especially with the New York traffic but she got there, with still enough time to spare to talk with the witch.

When she got out of the yellow car, the first thing she saw was a dinner. On the front of the establishment was written in big white bold letters ' _Helen's kitchen'._ Pam rarely thanked luck for anything but what else could explain it? If the owner of the diner was the Helen she was looking for, then this night would be really productive.

Opening the door, she saw that no one heard her enter, and the place was considerable full. Pam walked towards the counter; she took a seat and called a waitress.

A girl with dark hair and eyes, but with fair skin came from behind the counter and said "Hi, my name is Amelia, but you can call me Amy." She had a smile on her face and seemed nice but too peppy for Pam.

"Hello, I'm Pam" the vampire said "and I'm Looking for Helen Ann Flinch, do you know her?"

"Uh-" Amy started "Yeah." She said and looked down "she was my gran"

"Was!?" Pam practically screamed. She suddenly felt really afraid; if the witch was dead she didn't know what to do. The entire dinner practically stopped to stare at her. She looked back and gave them all her best 'what the hell are you looking at' glare. "Was?" she asked when everyone looked away and she was back with her eyes directed at the waitress.

"Yeah, she died" at that pam let out air she didn't know she was holding. There were tears in her eyes and she felt helpless. Like she didn't know what to do, and that was exactly it. She didn't.

"Um, are you ok" the brunette asked worried, she had her own tears in her eyes.

"Yeah" Pam sighed "just" she didn't know what to say. Does she ask if there's another witch or does she leave and look for some other supernatural healer or doctor. "How did she die?"

"She tried to do a powerful spell that took a lot out of her; so much that she couldn't take it." Pam looked at the waitress like she was crazy; she couldn't know that Pam knew her grandmother was witch, could she? "Don't worry, I know you wanted to talk to my grams 'cuz she was an elder, but maybe I can help."

"You- are an elder?" Pam asked incredulously.

"No" Amy laughed "but I am a witch, and I was taught by my grams, who taught me everything she knew, so I'll say it again. Maybe I can help."

Pam was starting to like this girl. And if she could help with her supernatural pregnancy she'd like her even more. "Ok" pam said "but can we talk in some place more private." She continued with a low voice.

"Sure. My apartment in right above here." At that Amelia led the blond vampire to her home one flight of stairs above the diner. The apartment was small but nicely arranged with white walls a small open kitchen. In the living room there was a green couch and small TV. It looked like a one bedroom apartment.

"Ok, so" the witch started "what did you need from my grandmother" she said seriously.

"ok this is gonna sound strange but" Pam took a deep breath knowing that this was the first time she'd say it out loud for someone to hear "I- I'm pregnant" she sighed.

The looked on Amy's face was un readable. She didn't looked surprised or unbelieving she looked like she was doing math. Like she was counting and thinking.

"Say something" Pam said "I need help, I know next to nothing about vampire pregnancies, just the little bit of legends about some curse, told me" Pam was getting frustrated, angry and a little sad. ' _Damn hormones'_ she thought

"Ah " Amy said "nice woman, she was a friend of my grams." The witch wasn't looking at the vampire, but at the celling, still thinking apparently.

"Could you please tell me you know what I can do to help my baby?" Pam's voice was shaky and she had tears in her eyes. If this witch couldn't help she wouldn't know where else to go.

The brunette lowered her head from the position it was directed at the celling with her eyes closed. "my grams told me about the curse, Ludwig spoke of" she opened her eyes to see a nerves and expectant Pam looking at her "The curse was cast by a coven that was all composed with elders-strong ones, and they weren't very happy with the power the vampires had so she cast the spell to dormant the powers of the most powerful bloodline- the magical ones " She told Pam.

"Ok, Dr. Ludwig told me that, but she also said it was a rumor, a legend, how are you saying this with such certainty?" Pam asked little suspicious, she wanted answers not more questions.

"'cuz I know all this for a fact. Gran was an elder, and being an elder she got to connect with witch's that have already left this earth" the witch simple replied "she had a direct line of contact with these witches and they guided us and stuff"

"So? What does this have to do with me and my baby?"

"Well, for one, she got in contact more than once with real powerful covens. One of them being full of very powerful elders that set a curse almost two thousand years ago," she said her voice full of sass "sound familiar" she crossed her arm and raised her eyebrows.

"Alright" Pam sighed and raised her eyebrow to "continue"

"The most powerful Magical blood lines had not only vampire abilities but also witches. They could do everything a witch could do and more. Things like Fly and read minds." She paused looking down at Pam's stomach and gesturing towards it while saying "and most rarely could get pregnant."

Pam felt like crying. So basically her baby was going to be some telepath, magical flying sup, alone in the world with no one like it. If she thought her life fell apart before… Now, she saw it could as worse. As it just did.

"Ok" pam said trying not to sound to shaken up "So will you help me? I mean if you're a witch and your grandmother taught her everything she knew, I'm guessing you also a supernatural healer?" the Vamp asked.

Amelia smiled.

"You're guessing right" she giggled. Amy saw the worry in the blonds face when it came to her child. And she knew it'd be a good way to use the knowledge her grandmother gave her. So she was going to help this _Pam_ with her pregnancy. And when the baby's born and starts to grow into its witchy side, she'd help her or him.

"So…" Pam trailed off; she needed this witch to say yes. She seemed to know a lot about the subject of witch craft and sups.

The brunette waitress let the silent question hang there for some time, just to be mean and then replied simple "It will be an honor"

Pam let out a thankful sigh and Smile a really big smile, a grateful smile. Amy gave her a sad smile in return. She saw in the way the vampires eyes watered in happiness when she heard her child had a chance to be alright. _'She looks hurt'_ the witch thought. _'Like her world would end if something happened to her baby. Like it was all she had left.'_ the witch kept looking at her, thinking who could have hurt and broken her heart, so much.

 **Sooo? What'd you think? Good? Bad? Liked my OC? There will be more coming!**

 **I know I said I'd put pam pregnancy in this chapter but I needed to put Amy in now 'cuz she's the one that gonna help Pam and all…**

 **Eric will probably be coming in the next chapter to see how is he doing without Pam.**

 **THANKS EVERY ONE FOR PUTTONG UP WITH MY CRAZY MINDE!**


	4. MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR

**SO... HI PEOPLE , IT`S BEEN A LITTLE WHILE SINCE i POSTED AND i`M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

 **THIS LAST WEEK I`VE BEEN IN SUMMER CAMP AND i AM LEAVING FOR ANOTHER WEEK AT ANOTHER ONE TODAY. I PROBABLY WON`T POST UNTIL NEXT WEEK. I`M TRYING TO DO LONGER CHAPTERS SO IT IS TAKING MORE TIM, AND TRUST ME WHEN I SAY I WANT TO WRITE AND POST PROBABLY EVEN MORE THAN YOU WANT TO READ IT. i HAVE SOOOO MUCH PLANNED OUT THAT I JUST NEED TO PUT IT DOWN, BUT A REALLY DON`T HAVE TIME.**

 **SORRY GUY, i`LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!**

 **XOXO**

 **ME.**


	5. FROM A HEART TO HEART TO A OBSTACLE

**HI! Thx so much for all the follows, favorites and reviews! You guys make my day!**

 **So, in this chapter, I was planning in writing more but I wanted to update as soon as I could, so as soon as I finished I posted.** **J**

 **I don't own true blood or any of its characters, just my OC's**

 **Hope u like this chapter** **J** **3**

In the next three months, things were pretty much ok. Pam and Amelia turned out to be good friends, the witch was still very _happy_ in the vampire's opinion, but she wasn't so bad.

The blond rented an apartment in the same building as Amelia, but the brunette's was on the first floor and Pam's on the second.

Amelia got her new friend a job at the dinner, and did her check ups. Pam's baby bump was showing and it was big. The witch had an idea to why that was but said nothing until she confirmed her suspicion.

Pam was on her way to her friends apartment. She's been having a check up a few times so they could keep tabs on the way the baby was growing and see if there was any thing out of the ordinary happening,- not counting the magical vampire part.

Knocking on the door of the apartment, Pam waited for the door to open. When it did, Amy and her friend said hi to each other, and both of them went to living room.

"So, Pam can I ask you something?" Amelia asked pam when they sat down on the couch.

"Sure, shoot" the vampire replied leaning against the couch. How was it that she was only three months pregnant and she already had a reasonable sized bump, big enough to be considered a five or six month.

"You never told me about the little ones father" the witch said gesturing to Pam stomach. The vampire stiffed imidiatly. She was constantly trying to avoid thinking about Eric and everything that happened a few months ago.

Subcontionsly she let her hand travel to the locket she never took off, the one she took from her house in sheverport. Even though she never really opened it, to afraid of the memories- even though they came anyway.

She looked down. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't say he was no one, that he was in her past, 'cuz she'd probably die if she said those words. But she also knew that if she'd tell the real story she'd end up crying because of the hormones- and the story.

"He was..." Pam looked up, not really sure how to describe Eric. She stared at the celling trying to think of a away to say, _'he was my maker, that I loved and that fell in love with a telepath waitress that ended up being a faery princess and that ruinded my life._ ' But she coulden't say that, could she?

"Are you gonna finish that sentece?" Amy laughed, probably trying to lighten up the moment, that suddendly turned sad.

Pam chuckled a little but it was a sad chuckle. It was one those moments where, if you didn't laugh or chuckled or gigled, you'd cry, sob and wipe.

"Yeah" Pam looked at her face "he was the person I most loved in the world," she paused. Amy's face was sad, she didn't think Pam even noticed but she had red tears in her eyes. "The person I would die for, that I would do, anything for." The blond let a small sad smile appear on her face and her friend had a sympathetic looked on her's.

"Your talking in past tense" the witch whispered. ' _I shouldn't have brought this up'_ she thought. Actually she needed to bring this up. The age of the father and mother and wich blood line they belonged to might influnce the child. Still, she didn't want to hurt her friend.

"Yeah." Pam looked away, feeling tears burn in her eyes "He's kinda out of my life"

"Can I ask?" Amy asked, still needing the information. Pam nodded and sighed looking back at the witch.

"He was my maker" Pam said and a tear escaped, she wiped it quickly and tried to ignore the fact that if she'd continue a lot more would come. She took a deep breath and decided to tell the story "me and him, we had this bar, Fangtasia, it was like our second home." She smiled "We were – or at least _he_ was my other half. I thought that I was his but I guess I was wrong" Pam gave another sad smile and looked down again "he came into my life when I needed someone, a very dificult time for me. Some time ago, this, waitress came into our bar, and lets just say, it change my life – and not for the better." She looked back to her friend and one more tear escaped, she wiped it. "After a lot of things happened with the waitress, he- he" she took a deep breath "He fell in love for her" Pam never had actually said it out loud, it was was like she was reliving the moment she realized it. That her Eric- wasn't her Eric any more. She was shaking and Amy had to put a hand on her arm for her to stop.

"I'm guessing you didn't like that" the brunett joked, again trying to lighten the mood.

"No" Pam whisperd. She couldn't help it she just had to cry. She didn't know if it was the hormoans or the hurt of reliving those moments but she just closed her eyes and let the tears go down her face.

"Hey" said Amy scooting closer to her friend on the couch and putting an arm around her "it's ok, do you want to stop talking about it" she asked, Pam signaled 'no' with her head.

"I already told you that I encountered a witch, and she broke the curse ," Pam started, taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes for the third time that night. Amelia let go of her friend "but what I didn't tell you is that Eric- that's his name- that he was put under a spell to forget everything. He didn't even remmenber who he was- who I was." Pam paused to gather her thoughts "he went to hide in _her_ house, sookies house- that was _her_ name, the waitress. The authorite was looking for him and it was the safest place for him to stay." She looked away "Even though I didn't like it I knew that he'd had a better chance at being ok if he was there." She didn't know how'd she continue, so she closed her eyes and her voice became hoarse "So they spent days there and one thing led to another, and it seemed that even in that state that he was, he realized or sensed or something" she shacked her head with her eyes still closed "who the fairy was and that he could trust her and when he saw me… it was like I was no one to him." She wiped the tears that escaped as she opened her eyes. She let out a sad and dry laugh and turned back to face her friend that also had tears in her own eyes and a small understanding smile.

"I'm so sorry, Pam" Amelia said, feeling sorry for her friend.

"Now" Pam started not wanting to get more emotional than she already was, and not wanting the mood getting any bleaker. "Do not even dare trying to treat me with pity." Pam joked laughing and Amy laughed with her even though both her smiles were watery.

"yeah, so how about I change the subject completely, before this" the witch made a big circles in the air with her hands "get's completely out of hand" she wiped her own the tears and Pam laughed again. "so, you want to take a look at the babe on the ultrasound?" she asked standing up, knowing that she'd say yes, Pam always says yes to checking up on her child. They don't always do ultrasounds but it would be good 'cuz Pam already passed the three month mark.

"yeah, 'course" said the smiling vampire who got up after the brunette. Both of them went to the owner of the house's, room.

Pam laid down on the bed as instructed by her friend. Amelia left the room to get the ultrasound, and came back a few seconds later.

She squirted the cold liquid on the blonds stomach and started to move the device. On the screen appeared the blurry image.

Amy hummed in interest as see saw the screen, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Pam asked as she saw the look on Amy's face. It wasn't exactly that she looked worried or scared, it was more that is she looked at the screen in wonder, or… amazement, maybe?

The witch noticed that her friend looked incredibly worried and said while looking back at her friend "Pam relax, nothings wrong." She looked back at the screen to check on other things.

"There's something your not telling me."

"No I'm there isn't" Amelia said, but she new there was no way she'd get away with lying to Pam "There is nothing wrong." She try`d hard to no't look Pam's way, but she couldn't resist. When her head turned she saw her vampire friend give her a looked that said 'seriously, am I gonna have to glammer you?' "Pam I'm not lying, everything's ok." Amy defended "It's just'' she paused to think about what she was going to say "there is something different" she didn't know how to put it.

This new piece of information could be a amazing thing for Pam, or it could mean danger and difficult obstacles. Thinking of the things that could happen, suddenly Amy paled and that didn't go unnoticed to Pam.

"If there's nothing wrong, then why'd you look so fucking like that" said a worried Pam pointing at her friends face already forgetting the heart to heart they the two friends shared.

"Ok, so here's the thing" Amy started putting the ultrasound wand down "I had this suspicion about your pregnancy. Or more specifically your baby" She said. Pam raised an eyebrow while sitting up and crossed her arms around her middle. The witch could see that her friend was losing patience "the thing is - I don't know how you'll react to it." "So what? On top of everything what? What else could you say to me that could make it- any of it-worse?" Pam replied laughing. "Well if you're so sure of it then ok." Amy said surrendering, if she really wanted to know, then she would just have to tell her. "Your," she started, but paused taking a deep breath "your pregnant" she paused again. "Yeah," Pam interrupted irritated with her friend. What could be so bad that she was acting like this? "I've noticed" she huffed. "Just-" Amy practically screamed, surprising Pam. After she calmed herself down then said "Just let me finish- You're pregnant" she started again. The vampire was just looking at her friend and waiting to know what could spook her friend so much and leave her this jumpy- Sure she had seen Amy jumpy but usually it was caused by excitement or happiness, not fear, because yes she was terrified, Pam could smell it on her- "And not only are you pregnant," The witch took a shaky breath and a chill went down Pam's spine "but your pregnant with twins." **hey! hope you liked this chapter! school just started again for me so it took a little longer. chapter five is in progress and will be up as soon as possible.** **I'm a little** **paranoid so... can you guys please tell me if Pam is to OOC? thx!** **XOXO**


End file.
